


a favor

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Varrow, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 2: RimmingViren decides to do the king a favor.





	a favor

At first, Viren walking into Harrow’s bedchamber was nothing new. The man was often there and held long discussions with him.

But today was different.

It started with Harrow complaining about how tired he was after all his meetings, and Viren had told him he needed release.

Before they knew it, their lips had been over one another’s, both men battling for dominance as the heat of the moment made both grew hard. And after that, Viren was on his knees, about to pull down Harrow’s pants, when the king stopped for a second.

“Viren, are you sure about this?”

He gave the king a swift nod with a smile on his face.

“Don’t worry Harrow, I’m more than happy to help. You’ve been so stressed the past few weeks, you really do deserve some special treatment. And me, as your trusted advisor, will help you release some steam.” Viren said as he continued to pull down the pants and undergarments of his king, revealing his hard cock.

At the mere sight, Viren found himself licking his lips, he was looking forward to this as much as the king, and could not wait. And, as instincts took over, he pushed the king back onto his bed before removing his pants entirely.

Harrow let out a laugh.

“Is this how you treat your king? Shoving him into his bed?”

“Trust me, I’ll be doing more than that.”

Viren spread Harrow’s legs and immediately leaned his closer. He let his finger run over him a quick second, and then let his tongue into his warm and tight opening, like he had wanted for so long.

Harrow immediately let out a whimper, precum beginning to leak from him as Viren caressed his inner thigh, while taking turns between pressing soft kisses over his opening, and letting his tongue as deeply inside as possible.

To Harrow, it felt like heaven. He had to firmly grasp his bedsheets to not lose control. Viren’s warm tongue inside of him, hitting his sensitive nerves as he groans became more violent. It was so pleasurable and he felt like he would never get enough. The way his tongue moved, it was an unpredictable rhythm that caught him off guard. And the sight, the gorgeous sight of Viren between his legs, doing everything to please his king, he wished he had seen it sooner.

He should have asked for a favor like this earlier.


End file.
